Whats awkward and not awkward about space
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: This is a Request for Prismrain13. I recommend you read her story Reconnected and another side another story to know the characters and understand the storyline. Riku is wondering on the Gummiship but their is a certain theif that has stolen something from him. His heart.


**I don't own Kingdom hearts **

**Prismrain13 owns West and the Reconected storyline I recommend you read her fic first so you know who the characters are what the story is about. **

**This is a request fic for Prismrain13 it is focused on her oc West and Riku. **

**Whats awkward and not awkward about space**

A boy with short silver hair with green eyes and was wearing a white sleeveless jacket, blue jeans, a black shirt and white trainers was looking at the engines of the Gummiship.

The engine room with its odd looks such as yellow gears and cartoonish look to them were very hard to understand. Riku sighed why he was put on matinees duty with Goofy and lea.

Goofy was a black dog with a yellow hat and goggles, wore a green jumper with an orange jacket with plain trousers and black boots. Lea had long red hair, a red sleeveless jacket, a black shirt, white trousers and red shoes.

Riku, Lea and Goofy had been given the job to work with the engines today since they were following a time table on the Gummiship that the King had made. The reason to this was to help everyone work together on and off battle.

Riku understood it. He still had some trouble working with some of the members. Sora, Kairi, Mickey where people he could work with one hundred percent with. Donald and Goofy he worked with them when they were in Monstro and the first halve of the final battle against Xemnas. He was okay with them since they were friends of his friends but they did help him a lot of times so he should try and make them his friends.

Lea was a totally different story. He remembered when Ansem the real one ordered him to take a hit on him and Namine who was Kairi's Nobody. At that time coming home was a long way ahead, at the time looking at Sora's frozen body was the closet thing to contact he would allow himself to have with his friend, it was the time he had the face of someone he wished he never met.

Working with Lea was a bit hard at first or so he thought. He was just worried he they might not be able to help one another due to past circumstances but they both agreed that the past should remain in the past fro everyone's sake and now they are good terms.

But there was one person on the ship and the group that even though he was on more then good terms with he still found some problems taking to.

The girl known as West had She had light brown hair tied in a style of pigtails that reached her shoulders. Green short-sleeved hooded t-shirt with black lining and black pull strings that revealed a portion of her midriff. A yellow bandana was tied around her left wrist, while a baggy elbow-length glove was on her right arm; most of it was white except for the fingers and a band close to the elbow, which was black. Around her neck was a short black necklace with a small white rock. Her tan-coloured pants reached just before her knees and had a bow on each leg at the end, a brown pocket was buckled onto her right hip and on her feet were brown zip-up hiking boots with green lining.

West was another story all together. She was the person he had a connection with. When he was working for Maleficent and control of the Heartless she had been his partner. She wasn't like him though she didn't want power or to control worlds or the Heartless.

She just wanted to go to other worlds and find out who she was since she a memory loss when she first arrived at Traverse town.

From all the people he met on his journey she was the one that trusted him the most even gave him the benefit of the doubt when no one else would. As for a repayment to her and Sora he got controlled by a Maniac's Heartless, got some kind of artificial Key blade that could turn people to dark beings.

When he was controlled West had been banished to the realm of Darkness because Ansem made him. He was more than happy to see her again in Twilight Town but a little sad that he had to hope to see her again since he helped put her in a dangerous situation.

But she never held it against him or showed any blame on him. That's what made her special she could make anyone feel happy with her attitude.

"Hey Snow floss could you check on that."

Riku got back to the main objective. In front of him was the controls and his job for this task was to look and monitor the engine and so far his mind wasn't on this task. He slowly got back to it and pressed some buttons to make sure the objective was done.

Lea looked on the controls "Heh great work Riku you almost caused a bomb." Lea said with some hint of sarcasm.

Goofy put his arm on Riku "Aww come on Lea. Riku was just thinking of someone special."

Riku's eyes widened. From all the people who could have guessed what was on his mind the person that got it right was the person that didn't have the brightest I.q.

Riku just shrugged both of the off "Come you guys." He walked arcross the room looking at the window at space "I'm not that kinda guy."

Lea just rolled his eyes "Yeah and I didn't get turned into a Heartless. Come on kid I want to go back upstairs and lay on the couch before we go to the next world."

Riku turned his head back to the red head "All you do is sit on the coach when have you ever actually gotten of it when were on the ship."

Lea put his index finger on his head to indicate his brain "Gee let me think. Aww yes last week when we were being attacked by Heartless forces and I had to go and save us all with some quick piloting."

Goofy then went into a thinking pose "Em Lea that wasn't a real Heartless attack. That was just a simulation we made encase me and some one else who fly's the Gummiship can't fly it. You kinda got blasted in 2 minutes." Goofy remembered what happened in the last week on the Gummiship.

After hearing this Lea put his head down "Eh Dog boy you really know how to kill a fire."

Goofy was about to apologise but Riku looked on Goofy "Lea don't you have someone special I mean your in good shape so whats up with that?"

Lea put his head up. For a moment he didn't talk recalling some events in his time as the Nobody Axel. For some reason time stopped for him as he was thinking but he just shook it off "Nah I'm a one man show all together got it memorized."

Riku just rolled his eyes to this. His attention turned to the King's captain "What about you Goofy? I mean Max is your son didn't you have someone special?"

Goofy was about to reply to that but he didn't at first. It took a few seconds till he replied "Riku is you find someone special then should put your heart into it cause you never know when your going to see them again."

Riku then was in thought. Until Twilight town it was likely he would never see West again but some fate decide to let him to see her. Either to show him what he lost or to give him a second chance to be with someone.

He put his hands on his head "Sorry you two I got to go to my room for a bit. The fumes and the engine running here is just giving me a headache."

Riku walked up to the ladder and slowly went up to the main floor. Meanwhile Goofy looked some black stuff on the floor.

"Eh Lea what is that stuff?" He asked.

Lea put his hand on his chin "Its probably a Shadow. Don't worry I will get rid of it." Lea opened his hand as a fire ball was summoned.

Goofy eyes went wide "Lea I don't think that's a Heartless I think that maybe G."

As Riku kept on walking he heard a little explosion. He didn't need to take it seriously since the alarms didn't go off and King Mickey and Donald were walking there so it would be taken care of.

Riku was looking at the windows of space. Each of the stars could be a world with a sky, with land and people.

His mind sometimes made him think of that man that visited the islands so many years ago. The way he had convinced him to be more than he was. Help him forget the problems he had with his parents and just be happy with the life had. But he even managed to mess that up when Ansem met him.

He was still amazed how good his life was still. Yes bad things did happen but it wasn't the actions that made his life it was his friends they never hated him they loved him and would always have his back.

Always have his back "What you doing?"

Riku jumped a little and turned around. He saw West behind him looking at him with curious eyes.

Riku then composed himself "Nothing much just stargazing."

West smiled "Almost everyone on this ship does it. Can't blame them when your looking at space it always looks wonderful." West said as she turned her head around a little to look at the stars.

Not as wonderful as you Riku wanted to say. But kept his mouth shut a little embarrassed since it was still new to be in a relationship with girl that was above the friend line.

West then turned back to Riku "Tell me was there any world you wanted to really see. Like a idea you once had for a world and ever wondered what if it existed?" West asked Riku.

Riku was thinking. There were many worlds that he would love to see but with the situations they were in it was hard to go and look for them. But when he was boy a world did come into his mind.

"When I was little me and Sora met this guy. For a moment I thought he was Sora from the future cause of the blue eyes and the brown spikey hair. But I put that thought behind me cause well it was just stupid." Riku replied thinking back to his childhood.

"I remembered we talked for a bit about well what the future would hold for us and about going to see outside worlds." Riku explained.

West nodded "It seems you two had a bond. Just like me and Leon."

Riku nodded "Yeah but I remember that me and him made a promise together. That promise kinda made me the person I am today. So the world I would like to see the most would be the world the man came from so I could say thank you to him."

West nodded thinking that this man also effected her in some way. If this man didn't give Riku the motivation to go to other worlds he wouldn't have met her.

Riku turned to West "So which world would you really like to see West?"

West then thought about it. It was tricky worlds like Never-land, Radiant garden and Atlantica were nice but she knew the answer to Riku's question.

"The world I would really like to see would be my home world. I know I don't know what its called or what it looks like. But if I had an idea who my parents are and were I came from I would be happy knowing I had a life before this." West explained remembering when she wondered about her life before the memory loss and had a lot of questions on who she could be and who her family was.

Riku then felt something. He didn't know what but he knew what West was going through. When he was back on the islands he always wanted to disown his parents for the way they acted and the immaturity they showed any time they got close to each other. For West it was different she would be happy to know who her family is no matter what.

Riku then walked up to West. Without knowing it he got her hands into his.

She looked up so he could see her brown eyes but there was a light in them that made him feel she was the only light in the ship a flame to the cold he used to have.

Riku got closer to West "No matter what happens, No matter who tries to hurt you or Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Max, Kairi and Lea I wont let them. Were ever you go I will watch your back. You don't need to have a Key Blade cause you already have one and that me I will be the Key Blade that will help you fight and unlock the unknown that lies inside you."

"Riku" West spoke softly.

"I have lost you too many times to count. I never want to loose you again. Your special to me. From all the people I have met in my life I'm glad that an angel gave me the chance to meet you. You will always be special to me West even after the day I die."

West still standing after hearing what Riku had told her. He really meant everything he had just said to her. He really wanted to protect her more than anything in the whole wide world. He really did care even more than Lean or the Heartless resistance in way that was more than friendship or family.

West put her hands on Riku's face. Then she felt something in her draw that face closer to hers. She didn't know why but every fibre of her being was telling her to do this. This was the moment that she had to. The moment no one would allow her to do again.

As her and Riku's mouths were coming together different emotions were coming. No fear, no anger and no sadness. This was Happy, This was Light, this was Lo.

"Hey Riku do you think you could spare with me for a bit. I need some help with Limet form still since it takes most of my drive power away when I attack and I need some help focusing on its limet attacks."

At that Riku's and West's face became both red. The moment that they were going to share had been interrupted without being asked to be. Soon they pushed each other away and looked at space trying to get their minds off the past few seconds.

A boy with Brown spiky hair wit blue eye was wearing a black jacket, with a black vest and black short with yellow shoes and had a kingdom crown necklace was looking at the two.

Sora was a bit curious at the two friends "Em are you guys okay I could come back later if its not a good time."

"No no no Sora its okay." West turned around with smile and her eyes close to re sure the young Key Blade master.

She sighed "Well I'll go and see if Max and Kairi need some help with the pilot simulation. See you two later for dinner if we don't stop at a world." She waved and walked around the hall way.

Sora turned to Riku "What was that about?" He asked his friend.

"NOTHING!" Sora jumped back at Riku's response a little frightened at the outburst.

Riku then composed himself "Sorry Sora. Nothing happened we were just talking about some stuff when we were with Mushu going to other worlds. Just past talk you know like when me and you talk about the door in the cave."

Sora nodded "Yeah I sometimes wonder what would have happened in a monster did come and attack us."

Riku nodded for his reply "Yeah come on we should practice your Limit form, I could use some training in the from myself considering what happened at Sid's garden with Valour form."

Riku was walking to a room so he and Sora could spare. Sora ran up to Riku "Hey I got a presant for you."

Sora put something in Riku's hand. Riku looked at it carefully it was a fruit that was yellow and star shaped with green leaves coming out of it.

Riku looked back at Sora as he saw Sora walking off to a room for training. Sora then started to say something "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined, and they will always remain in each other's lives, no matter what." Sora smiled at each word he said.

Riku knew this was some karma but he knew it was good intentions. He had friends here and one of them could be some much more. No matter what he would fight for them.

He would fight for her.

**THE END**

**Happy Birthday Prismrain13 I hope you liked this and I hope you have a great day.**


End file.
